


Resignations

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Like real nice McKirk angst, M/M, enjoy darlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Leonard can't deal with Jim's constant antics, and by 'antics' he means 'near-death experiences'. So he finds an outlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignations

"Dammit, Jim! When are you going to learn that you're not invincible?" Bones stabbed a hypo into Jim's neck especially hard. He ran his tricorder over Jim's body, noting injuries. Broken arm, bruises around the throat from prolonged strangulation, the list went on and on. Every damn time he went down planetside, he managed to start a fight.   
Bones snapped out orders to a nurse to start on his treatment, then retreated to his office. He pulled up his files and selected one in particular that he used often. He opened a new text file, then began to type.   
 _Captain Kirk, I must respectfully..._  
It was a repeat of all the other files, really, but it felt good to state his reasoning and grievances once again. 

And again.

And again.

And then, one day shortly after shore leave (dislocated shoulder, acute blood loss) Kirk walked into his office while he was off-duty.   
"And what can I do for you today, Captain?" He barely looked up from the physicals that he was filing away and signing off on.  
That changed abruptly when Jim slammed his hands down on the desk.   
"Are you planning to leave me, Bones?"   
His first thought was: God. Jim found them.  
His second was: What's he going to do about it?  
The question was answered when he felt the younger man's face smash against his, and he relaxed for just a second, letting himself melt into it.   
But then there was tension in it. He felt Jim pouring anger, confusion, love, regret, into it, and he answered with the only thing he could. _IloveyouI'msorryIcan'tstandyougettinghurtimsorrysosorryIloveyou_  
When he broke away, gasping, he looked at Jim, and they understood each other. Jim leaned in again, and Bones knew it would be okay.


End file.
